


Curiosity Killed the Panther?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ann questions as to why Ren and Makoto tend to vanish for periods of time. She gets an answer she never expected.





	Curiosity Killed the Panther?

"...You guys notice how Ren and Makoto seem to keep vanishing during our meetings lately...?" Ann questioned to her fellow Phantom Thieves. Finding herself, Ryuji, Futaba, Haru, Morgana, and Yusuke sitting within Leblanc waiting for their two leaders to return from the grocery store. The duo volunteering to pick up a few things for their little get together due not wanting to use Sojiro's supplies. After all, the man did close the cafe early just for them to have a place to relax.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ryuji asked while laying in one of the booths while reading a manga; clearly not paying much mind to how long the others had been gone. Ann taking notice of how everyone seemed rather lax with Ren and Makoto still out. Yusuke was for some reason doing drawing challenges via Futaba. Something about her calling out a creature and him having to draw it in a certain amount of time. Haru was experimenting with the coffee beans she brought over as Boss said it was okay for her to use his machines. Morgana surprisingly was taking a nap on the counter- obviously tired for some unknown reason.   
  
Ann had been looking at her phone before noticing the others were gone for a while, but still. Why had no one beside herself questioned the length of which the two had been out? A frown forming on her lips as that thought came to mind. "Isn't that little market just around the corner? It's been like twenty minutes, so you'd think they'd be done by now." Ann mentioned while looking at the others. Ryuji forcing himself to sit up with a groan before stretching.  
  
"Eh, they probably just went an' stopped by that doc's place. Low on medicine ain't we?" Ryuji reasoned before yawning. Ann figuring that made some sense but still. Normally they would text the group about grabbing extra items and such. So why were they taking so long? In fact...  
  
"But doesn't it seem like they've been vanishing longer and longer each time? And why always just those two?" The blonde questioned in suspicion. This was the fifth meeting in which Ren and Makoto would simply up and vanish for an extended period of time. Yet no one seemed to notice? That was just odd...  
  
"You worry too much Ann. Besides this is Queen and Joker we're talking about. They're probably just being meticulous or some crap. Okay! Walrus!" Futaba cried out as Yusuke finished his drawing of a deer. "But it has to have a funny hat!" Yusuke nodded before accepting the challenge.  
  
Ann meanwhile felt herself slump a little at the response of her friends and sighed. After a moment or so she forced herself to stand and shake her head. "You know what? I'm gonna go see what's up." She stated before moving towards the door.   
  
"Um, Ann-chan? Maybe it's best we leave them alone? They're likely doing something important-" Haru started as Ann just kept going.   
  
"Well then I'll just help them out. No biggie." With that, the blonde exited Leblanc in search of the duo. Not hearing Haru mumble an "Oh dear" under hear breath.   
  
Once outside Ann made her way over to the little grocery store nearby. The walk there was super short and she figured she'd be able to find Ren and Makoto with ease. Much to her surprise, she found neither in said location. When asking one of the cashiers if she had seen them, the woman said the two had left at least ten minutes prior. Ann blinking in honest confusion as she thanked the woman before making her exit.  
  
"Okay, what the hell? If they left already...? Hm... Maybe Ryuji was right?" Ann mumbled aloud before deciding to check and see if they were possibly at Takemi's. Part of her was always a little scared of the woman but still, she figured it was the only other place to check. However she never even made it through the door as she approached, only to hear a voice from a nearby alleyway. Faint but audible.  
  
"Ren~ Stop it~" Ann found her eyes opening a bit wide at the sound. That was clearly Makoto's voice, though somewhat mumbled. The blonde raised an eyebrow as to why Makoto's voice would be coming from the alleyway, thus she investigated. Quietly tiptoeing down said alleyway and noting how it curved off into another one. From the sounds of it, Makoto's voice was coming from around the corner. With a cautious movement, she peeked around, only to see something that stunned her into silence.  
  
"Ren...! W-we've been away too long. Someone's going to notice...!"  
  
"Relax Makoto. The others are all just relaxing. So it's just you and me~"   
  
Ann had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out in shock. Looking on as Makoto was lifted off the ground with her back pressed against the wall. Her legs wrapped around Ren's waist and arms around his neck before they did something Ann never expected. They started making out. Not just kissing, flat out sucking face. Ann able to feel her cheeks darken a heavy shade as Ren shifted himself to kissing Makoto's neck- the latter letting out a soft moan at the action.   
__  
'HOLY CRAP! WHAT?! W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! SINCE WHEN!? WHAT!?' Ann's mind was racing wildly at what she was seeing. Watching as the two leaders of their group were smacking lips like crazy. Not even seeing the bags of groceries at their feet as she was far too focused on the duo. Never in her life expecting to see something like THIS!  
  
"Stop... Mmm~ Ren we... we should get baaaack~" Makoto tried to reason but kept getting distracted by the kisses on her neck. Ren clearly knowing how to mess with her a bit. The latter seemingly acknowledged her somewhat as he let her back down on her feet and moved to step away, only for Makoto to pull him back in tight.  
  
"Didn't you say we should be heading back...?" Ren questioned with a smirk. Makoto's cheeks a deep shade of red as she looked down a bit and mumbled something about "we can take a little more time, I suppose." That was all Ren needed to lean back down and keep kissing the brunette.  
  
Ann all the while was left utterly stunned. Her face stained crimson and eyes wide as possible before she finally reacted... by running away. She honestly could not believe what she was seeing and needed to get some space from that madness. Thus she ran away from said alleyway back to Leblanc. Not noticing Ren had a single eye open towards the spot she had been peeking.  
  
"Holy shit... Holy shit... HOLY SHIT...!" Ann said with her mouth covered by both hands. Standing outside Leblanc with her eyes wide open and cheeks a deep shade of red. She had just seen something so insane that it left her feeling dizzy. But how in the world was that possible? Did she REALLY see Joker and Queen MAKING OUT!? When were they even together?! For how long!? The more she thought about it, the more questions formed in her mind.   
  
"Yo Takamaki-"  
  
"AHH!" Ann found herself jumping at the sudden call of her voice. Turning to see Ryuji had exited Leblanc and was looking at her with wide eyes, clearly startled by her yell.  
  
"Whoa! Easy! The hell's your problem?!" Ryuji questioned with confusion evident on his face. Ann realizing she had accidentally yelled and shook her head. She needed to calm down!   
  
"S-sorry. Was just thinking is all..." Ann mumbled before looking away from the boy. Ryuji a bit curious as to what was up with her but figured she'd stay quiet. Girls tended to keep things to themselves, at least from his experience.  
  
"Right... Anyway, you find 'em?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Found who?" Ann felt her body tense up as a familiar voice joined the two blondes. Both turned to see Ren and Makoto standing there with bags of groceries in hand. Ryuji likely not noticing the way their clothes were more wrinkled than when they left. Ann chose to keep quiet as she was still trying to process what she had seen just a short bit prior.  
  
"There you two are! Man, we were gettin' hungry over here." Ryuji commented to which Ren chuckled and Makoto nodded.   
  
"A-apologies Ryuji, we had something to take care of and it resulted in taking longer than expected," Makoto stated rather vaguely. Ann's mind flashing back to seeing the two sucking face which resulted in her cheeks turning a deep shade of red again. "Ann, are you alright? You seem flushed-"  
  
"I'M FINE! YUP TOTALLY FINE! AHAHA!" Ann reacted poorly to being questioned. Makoto and Ryuji blinking rather puzzled while Ren... Ren was smirking? Why did that smirk send chills down Ann's spine? Makoto meanwhile nodded a little at Ann's reaction before continuing.  
  
"A-alright? Shall we head inside then?" Makoto reasoned; Ryuji opening up the door due to her hands being full before the two went inside. Ann about to follow a little robotically before she heard Ren chuckle. The blonde turned to her friend and looking a little nervous at his smile.  
  
He stood there quietly for a moment before leaning to the side a little so he was near Ann's ear. The blonde going tense at the words that were whispered in her ear. "You know curiosity killed the cat right?" He asked in a teasing tone. Ann well aware that it wasn't a threat but more of an indication that he knew... He had seen her. "We'll talk later. But for now, keep it to yourself okay?"   
  
Ann's entire body grew tense as she sucked up her lips at the realization. Unsure how to feel as Ren just chuckled softly and made his way inside. Holding a finger up to his lips and making a "shh" noise before heading inside after the others. Ann left standing there dumbfounded and blushing like crazy. Having only one question come to mind even through all her blushing.  
__  
'...What the heck did I just uncover?!'She thought to herself. Realizing that maybe it would have been better to stay put. For now though she had to stay quiet until she got some answers. Until then, she'd just have to wash her brain of that image. _'...Yeah... I should have just waited... Me and my damn curiosity...'_  
  
She could only hope the phrase Ren used was not one Queen would follow up on...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one shot that came to mind a few days ago. Just managed to tweak it today. Hopefully you guys enjoy. Also yeah I like Shumako fluff. Sue me~


End file.
